Cloud Remains
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: Dedicated for Event SasuFemNaru FanDay and SafOnyx. Pair: SasuFemNaru, slight ShikaFemNaru. kupikir kita bisa berteman baik.../kalau sekarang? Aku tidak tahu kalau bola matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire seindah itu… Cloud Remains-Bringing the Rain. Oneshoot. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minna-san, pasti udah tahu n,n kalau Naruto-kun milik…**

**Milik siapa ya? yang pasti bukan punya Author, mungkin tahun depan. *slap***

**Author: Kiriya**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Newbie, Femnaru, abal, DLDR**

.

Summary: Dedicated for Event SasuFemNaru FanDay and SafOnyx.

Pair: SasuFemNaru, slight ShikaFemNaru.

Aku tidak tahu kalau bola matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire seindah itu…

Cloud Remains-Bringing the Rain.

Mind to RnR?

.

**Cloud Remains ****© Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasnya denan wajah stoicnya. Sudah dua bulan sejak peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha. Ya, itu adalah insiden pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, yang hanya menyisakan Sasuke sebagai orang yang masih hidup dari pembantaian itu. Terdengar bisik-bisik sepanjang dia melangkah.

"Eh, dia datang!"

"Akhirnya dia kembali masuk ke akademi."

"Hei, katanya dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang selamat."

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Pssssst…"

"Sasuke-kun masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya~~"

"Kyaaa~~ Sasuke-kun...!"

Sasuke hanya buang muka mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia tidak butuh rasa kasihan maupun simpati. Dia meletakkan tasnya sambil duduk tanpa mempedulikan beberapa tatapan mata, entah itu tatapan cinta atau simpati. Sifatnya benar-benar telah berubah akibat kejadian itu.

"Pagi anak-anak!" ucap Ebisu-sensei memasuki kelas.

"Pagi…" koor anak-anak di kelas itu sambil mulai duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, apa kalian tahu akan ada murid baru hari ini?" Tanya Ebisu-sensei dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Cowok atau cewek?"

"Cakep tidak?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar dia memperkenalkan dirinya dulu. Ayo masuk," ucap Ebisu-sensei kepada murid baru itu.

Murid baru itu segera masuk ke kelas, terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua dan mata sebiru sapphire itu tampak sangat cerah dan bersemangat.

"Ehem, ohayou minna! Hajimemashite, watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu! Yoroshiku ne!" ucapnya sambil menunduk kemudian menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Wah, imut!"

"Kawaii!"

"Manis sekali!"

'Berisik!' batin Sasuke sambil menumpu dagunya di meja.

Kembali terdengar bisik-bisik.

"Ah, aku tahu anak itu, dia baru saja pindah ke desa Konoha ini tiga hari yang lalu, kudengar dia anak yang berbahaya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Katanya di tubuhnya itu ada monster yang sangat mengerikan lho, dan juga semua orang di desa asalnya meninggal dan hanya dia yang selamat!"

"Be—benarkah?"

"A—apa itu gara-gara dia?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu tahu..."

"Bahkan kudengar desa asal tempat tinggalnya juga hancur tidak bersisa."

"Kasihan sekali, Cuma tersisa sendirian..."

'Sendirian?' Sasuke tersentak sambil menatap kearah anak baru itu, 'Sama sepertiku…'

"Kau boleh duduk di samping Hinata Hyuuga."

"Baik sensei!" ucapnya semangat.

"Halo Hinata-chan salam kenal ya!"

"Eh, sa—salam kenal…" sahut Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Um kenapa? Tidak suka ya kupanggil begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"A—ah tidak kok, itu terserah Uzumaki-san saja…" kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"OK! Panggil saja aku Naru-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

"I—iya!"

"Ehm, perkenalannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti, sekarang pelajaran kita mulai!" ucap Ebisu-sensei sambil menyuruh anak-anak membuka buku paket.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar andalannya, merasa ada yang melihatnya, Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran kemudian tersenyum lebar, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, 'Kenapa anak itu?' batinnya heran, padahal dia kan sudah tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang paling ramah dan manis, kenapa dibalas dengan sikap acuh dan datar?

Sambil kembali menatap ke penjuru kelas, si pirang itu langsung sweatdrop melihat seorang murid yang duduk di depannya itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya di jam pelajaran.

Naruto menyentuh pundak anak yang tertidur itu, "Hei, bangun, sekarang masih jam pelajaran..."

"Di—dia tidak akan bangun Naru-chan..." ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Shikamaru-kun memang selalu tidur di jam pelajaran," Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Namanya Shikamaru?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Memangnya tidak apa tidur di kelas?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Enak dong kalau boleh, Naru juga mau nyoba tuh kalau begitu."

Hinata sweatdrop, "Tentu saja tidak boleh, tapi meskipun sering tidur pada jam pelajaran, nilainya selalu bagus sih. Jadi mau ditegurpun..."

Duakh!

Sebuah penghapus menghantam kepala Shikamaru. Sisa debu dari penghapus itu menyebar sampai ke meja Naruto. "Uhuk!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Shikamaru Nara, jangan selalu tidur di jam pelajaranku," tegur Ebisu-sensei. 'Memangnya pelajaranku semembosankan itu?' tanya Ebisu-sensei dalam hati.

"Ck, mendokusei...' gumam Shikamaru tetap dalam posisi tidurnya.

'Bisa-bisanya dia masih tidur dalam situasi penuh debu kapur begini, memangnya kepalanya tidak sakit dihantam penghapus kayu itu?' batin beberapa anak di kelas yang melihat kejadian itu.

'He? Aku kena dampaknya juga kalau terus begini!' batin Naruto memajukan wajahnya sambil mengguncang bahu Shikamaru, lalu si pirang itu mendekat dan berbisik pelan.

"Hei, bangun dong Shikamaru! Lagipula kenapa kau tidur? Lebih baik menatap awan berarak di luar jendela sekarang, benar-benar bagus, wah, ada yang berbentuk mirip Shika (rusa)," ujarnya sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Ck, berisik," sahut Shikamaru sambil menoleh kearah belakangnya, 'Suara siapa? Rasanya baru dengar. Bukannya bangku di belakangnya kosong? '

Tuh kan gak tahu, tadi tidur sih...

Shikamaru kaget waktu menoleh, wajahnya tepat berhadapan begitu dekat dengan penghuni baru kursi di belakangnya. Seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang diikat dua, dengan warna mata sebiru langit. Terdiam, hening...

"Wajahmu penuh debu kapur lho, sini kubantu membersihkannya," Ujar Naruto sambil membersihkan debu di wajah Shikamaru yang menampakkan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Masih terdiam...

Naruto memasang cengiran bersemangatnya, "Sudah lumayan bersih, tapi lebih baik kalau dibersihkan dengan air. Oh ya, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal!"

"Ehem, Uzumaki-san, perkenalannya nanti saja saat jam istirahat, kau mengerti!" ucap Ebisu-sensei.

"Uh, gomen ne sensei..." ujar Naruto.

"Dan kau Shikamaru Nara! Jangan tidur lagi!" tambah Ebisu-sensei sebelum kembali menjelaskan materi pelajaran.

"Mengagetkan saja," ucap Shikamaru sambil berpaling dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "Mengantuk..." gumamnya pelan sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, "Cerah... bentuk awan itu lebih mirip rubah dibandingkan shika (rusa)..."

.

.

.

-jam istirahat-

"Salam kenal Naru-chan, namaku Sakura Haruno!" ucap seorang perempuan berambut soft pink.

"Ah! Aku Ino Yamanaka! Kalau mau membeli bunga silakan mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka! Salam kenal!"

"Aku Tenten, yoroshiku ne!"

"Salam kenal semua!" sahut Naruto bersemangat.

'Apa benar anak itu bernasib sama sepertiku? Kenapa dia bersemangat sampai seperti itu?' batin Sasuke yang mendengar keributan di kursi tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Naru-chan… kau imut sekali!" ucap Tenten gemas sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Ayo jalan-jalan keluar kelas! Kami akan tunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di sini!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto mengelus pipinya, "Ok!"

"Wah, Sasuke! Anak baru itu manis ya!" ujar Kiba yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sasuke, si Raven itu tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap pencinta anjing itu dengan datar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju ya?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Betsuni," Sahutnya sambil berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Anak itu memang manis!" sahut Lee, "Tapi bagiku Sakura tetap yang paling cantik, yeah!"

"Kalian berisik, aku tidak bisa tidur…" gumam Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, lalu menumpu dagunya dan menatap kearah luar jendela kelasnya. Jam pulang masih lama...

**-SasuFemNaru FanDay-**

Hari ini masih seperti hari biasanya, matahari masih bersinar dan burung-burung masih berkicau. Lagi, Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah stoic nya. Tampak dia melihat Anak baru yang sangat bersemangat itu mengobrol dengan para teman perempuannya di depan pintu kelas, Naruto Uzumaki, anak itu selalu tersenyum dan bersemangat. Anak yang aneh.

"Hei Naru-chan, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dimana? Siapa tahu kita bisa berangkat bersama!" ucap Tenten.

"Aku tinggal di Konoha Street, aku masih belum tahu banyak tempat disini. Walaupun aku lahir di konoha sih," sahut Naruto.

"Wah, arah rumah kita berlawanan," ucap Ino kecewa.

"I—iya, kita tidak bisa berangkat bersama ya?" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

'Dasar anak perempuan,' Pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa anak perempuan, "Hei, kau anak baru itu ya?" tunjuknya kearah Naruto.

Naruto memandang anak itu sambil tersenyum, "Iya, salam kenal ya!"

"Ukh, jangan sok baik padaku! Aku tahu ditubuhmu ada monster kan!"

"Benar! katanya semua orang di desa asalmu, semua orang telah mati dan hanya kau yang selamat! Pasti itu karena monster itu kan! Anak yang mengerikan!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan anak itu, sementara itu Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan dari anak itu.

"Hei, itu tidak sopan!" seru Tenten tidak terima dengan kata-kata yang ditujukan kepada teman barunya itu.

"Karena itu…" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat semua anak yang ada disitu sontak menatapnya, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya jangan membuatku marah, nanti aku bisa mencakarmu lho! Nya! Nya!" ucap Naruto sambil menampakkan tangan yang ingin mencakar. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terdiam.

"Kyaaa… kau benar-benar imut Naru-chan!" ucap Tenten sambil reflex memeluk Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi, dan jangan mengganggu teman kami!" seru Ino lantang.

"Huh!" anak itu pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Biarkan saja dia Naru-chan! Dia hanya iri karena banyak yang suka padamu!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lirih, "Tapi itu benar kok, ada monster yang disegel dalam tubuhku, jadi kalian juga harus hati-hati… padaku…"

"Ki—kita kan teman! Sebagai sesama teman tidak akan saling menyakiti, benarkan?" ucap Hinata.

"Iya, benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata!" dukung Sakura.

"Waaah, terima kasih ya…" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Loh, kok menangis sih?"

"Aku kan terharu…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, anak berambut pirang itu, bisa-bisanya bertingkah bodoh begitu. Dia kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan anak-anak perempuan yang suka kepadanya.

"Wah Uchiha, sepertinya fansmu tetap bersemangat seperti biasa ya," ujar Neji sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Seperti aku peduli saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hei kalian berdua, berhentilah seakan-akan ingin membekukan akademi dengan sikap dingin kalian!" ujar Kiba sambil merangkul bahu kedua temannya itu.

"Kita harus menjalani hari dengan semangat dan ceria!" sambung Lee sambil lari-lari di tempat.

"Sepertinya tadi Sasuke-kun menatap kearah Uzumaki-san, apa mungkin kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun? Tanya Sai tersenyum sambil membawa buku berjudul 'Cara mendekati orang yang disukai'. *emang ada?*

"Heh, menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil berlalu dari teman-temannya.

"Aku masih belum belajar banyak tentang bagaimana mengetahui perasaan seseorang," gumam Sai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui perasaan seseorang dengan mudah, meskipun kau banyak membaca teori-teori dibuku." Ucap Kiba.

"Terkadang seseorang lebih suka menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi disaat kau mulai mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan orang itu, kau akan tahu hal apa yang harus kau lakukan atau tidak kau lakukan untuknya. Tapi itu sih menurutku saja, hehehe..." Sambung Lee.

"Oh, begitu ya..." sahut Sai sambil mencatatnya di note kecil miliknya.

"Kalau perasaanmu terhadapku bagaimana?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Kiba, Lee dan Neji bergantian.

...pertanyaan yang aneh.

**-****Cloud Remains****-**

"Ne Naru-chan, pelajaran apa yang kau sukai?"

"Umm… aku payah sih dalam hal akademik, aku suka yang praktek, biasanya aku cepat bisa! Misalnya pelajaran olahraga," ujar Naruto.

"Wah, berarti hari ini kau beruntung! Hari ini kita ada pelajaran praktek di luar!"

"Benarkah! Pasti menyenangkan!" seru si blonde itu sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Brakk!

"Uwaa...! Awas...!"

Tidak sengaja Naruto terpeleset dan menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya sehingga orang itu menabrak tembok, sementara si pirang itu sendiri nyungsep di lantai.

"Waah, gomen!" ucap Naruto sambil mendongak pada orang yang ditabraknya, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mengelus dahinya yang membentur tembok tanpa kata. Dia sedikit salah juga sih karena tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu (baca: melamun).

"Maaf, lantainya baru saja dipel, jadi licin." Ujar tukang pel yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya. (author)

"Eh, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa?" pekik Sakura, Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan yang segera menghampirinya.

Sasuke hanya memasang deathglare kesemua arah, mencegah ada yang menghampirinya. Lalu menatap tajam Naruto sekilas dan berlalu.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil bangun, "Kenapa murid cewek pada hysteria begitu? Dan kenapa kalian bukannya menolong aku yang jelas-jelas jatuh dekat kalian dan nyungsep begini?"

"Hehe, khilaf Naru-chan..." Sahut Ino ngeles.

"Oh iya, Naru-chan belum tahu ya! Sasuke-kun itu murid yang paling cool, keren dan jenius di sekolah ini!" ucap Sakura dengan mata bling-bling.

"O—oh, begitu toh?" gumam Naruto, 'Pantesan heboh…'

"A—ayo cepat kita ke lapangan, latihannya akan segera dimulai!" ujar Sakura.

"Um, latihan apa?"

"Latihan melempar senjata, ada panah, kunai, menembak, dan shuriken."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan bling-bling eyes.

"Iya! Makanya ayo cepat!"

**-15Juli2012-**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan berlatih melempar mengenai sasaran menggunakan shuriken," ujar Ebisu-sensei sambil memegang absen nama."Yan pertama, Shino Aburame."

"Baik sensei."

"Selanjutnya Sakura Haruno!"

"Baik sensei!" ujar Sakura maju ke depan menghadap kayu sasaran sambil memegang lima shuriken.

Sakura segera melemparkan shuriken itu ke kayu sasaran, hanya satu shuriken yang meleset.

"Bagus, Sakura!" ujar Ebisu-sensei.

"Sakura-chan~~ kau hebat sekali!" teriak Lee bersemangat.

"Kau hebat Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto.

"Ehh, tapi aku kan meleset satu!"

"Masih mending daripada Chouji-kun!" tunjuk Tenten, iya, Chouji Cuma berhasil mengenai satu sasaran, empat meleset.

"Lihat itu, Sakura! Kita sebanding!" ucap Ino yang berhasil mengenai sasaran dengan empat shuriken.

"Hanya Kali ini Ino! Lain kali kau lah yang akan kalah."

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura!"

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura dan Ino yang tampak mengeluarkan aura sengatan listrik berkilat-kilat satu sama lain.

Hinata tersenyum sambil sweatdrop, "B—biasa, mereka memang selalu begitu... mereka kan rival dalam berbagai hal..."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Waaah! Tenten hebat! Semuanya tepat sasaran!" ujar Naruto sambil terkesima.

"Hehe!" Tenten tersenyum bangga.

"Pastinya!" ujar Ino.

"Tenten kan ahli senjata ninja, Naru-chan…" tambah Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Ebisu-sensei.

"Kyaaa…! Sasuke-kun!"

"Ayo Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau keren!"

"He, apa-apaan sih mereka teriak-teriak seperti itu, Saku—" Naruto langsung sweatdrop karena melihat Sakura dan juga Ino yang ikut-ikutan berteriak hysteria. Naruto pun ikut melihat kearah Sasuke yang bersiap melempar shuriken.

"Wah, ke—keren!" gumam Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berhasil mengenai semua sasaran. 'Ke—keren... tidak kusangka orang yang bernama Sasuke itu sehebat ini..' batin Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"..."

Hening...

"Ah! Dia masih tidur di kelas, sensei! Tapi sebentar lagi dia pasti kesini sensei!" sahut Ino.

"Anak itu akhirnya semangat juga," ucap Ebisu-sensei senang.

"Bukan begitu sensei, jam segini dia memang suka tidur di samping pohon ini," sahut Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

Ebisu-sensei sweatdrop, "Anak itu..." gumamnya sambil membenarkan kacamata.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto tersentak, "Ah iya!"

'Aku pasti bisa! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke itu!' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Dia menaik napas dan segera melempar shurikennya. Dan…

Triing!

Trang!

Kita lihat kemana saja lima shuriken itu, satu menancap di pohon di samping Ebisu-sensei yang jawdrop karena hampir saja terkena shuriken itu. Satu shuriken tergeletak di tanah, satu menancap di tembok Akademi, satu menancap di dekat kaki Naruto, dan shuriken yang terakhir melesat dan menggores pipi Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding Akademi. Dia memasang deathglare andalannya kearah Naruto.

"Waaah… maafkan aku! Aku terlalu bersemangat!" ucap Naruto. Sementara itu para anak perempuan berhamburan kearah Sasuke dengan histeris.

"Sasuke-kun! Pipimu berdarah!"

"Sasuke-kun…!"

"Kyaaa… darah!"

Nauto segera menghampiri Sasuke, "Ano… maaf ya!" Dia segera mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan saputangan. Membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam shock termasuk sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap mata sapphire itu.

"Dia menyentuh wajah Sasuke-sama…!"

"Kyaaa.. tidaaaak… kenapa bukan aku sajaa…!"

**TEETTT TEETT**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat keadaan yang ribut itu berakhir.

"Baiklah sampai sini dulu pelajaran melempar sasaran dengan shuriken. Dan kau Naruto, belajarlah untuk melempar shuriken dengan posisi tangan yang benar!" ujarnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Iya sensei…"

"Menjauh dariku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ano… kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto. Dia baru saja membuat wajah cowok paling keren, cakep, cool, dan jenius di sekolahnya terluka!

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke berlalu.

"Iya aku ta—" Naruto segera tersadar, "Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe! Dasar Teme!"

.

.

.

-Di kantin-

"Wah, disini ada ramen..." mata Naruto berbinar-binar sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kau menyukai ramen ya, Naru-chan?" Tanya Tenten yang meminum jusnya.

"Iya! Aku suka sekali! Ini adalah makanan favoritku! Ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

"Hei Naru-chan…" ujar Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Naruto menatap wajah kedua temannya itu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie ramen, "Ya?"

"Apa sapu tangan tadi boleh kuminta?"

"Eh? Bu—buat apa?"

"Jangan, berikan padaku saja!"

"Padaku!"

"Ekh, tidak bisa!"

"Aku duluan!"

Tiba-tiba saja semua anak perempuan sudah banyak bergerombol di meja Naruto untuk mendapatkan sapu tangan bekas darah luka Sasuke.

"Eeeh? Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto jawdrop. Dia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan; fangirls Sasuke mengerikan.

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar sehebat itu?"gumam Naruto yang langsung melarikan diri setelah menyelesaikan makan dan membayarnya. Sebenarnya dia hampir saja kabur tanpa bayar kalau saja tidak ditagih.

"Kau lupa ya kalau dia adalah anak yang paling tampan di akademi kita Naru-chan!" jawab Tenten.

"Dan juga, dia jenius…" tambah Hinata.

"Tapi dia jahat! Dia memanggilku Dobe! Dasar Teme sialan!"

"Maa... tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Tenten tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap Naruto.

"Orangnya jarang bicara, stoic, tanpa emosi lagi. Sikap apa-apaan itu?"

"Dulu sih, Sasuke-kun tidak begitu," ucap Tenten.

"Itu ada alasannya, Naru-chan..." sahut Hinata cepat.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, "Alasan?"

"S—sebentar lagi bel masuk, a—ayo kita cepat-cepat ke kelas!" ucap Hinata.

"Ah! Iya!" timpal Tenten sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus cepat-cepat?" seru Naruto heran.

.

.

-Saat pulang-

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai, tapi dia merasa agak risih dengan adanya orang yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Kau mengikutiku, Dobe?"

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Cih, siapa yang mengikutimu! Arah pulangku memang ke sini, Teme!"

'Teme?' batin Sasuke, dia segera berhenti berjalan, "Mana sapu tanganmu tadi?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran karena Sasuke menanyakannya.

"Harus dibakar, kalau tidak para fangirlsku akan mengincarnya." Ujar Sasuke narsis, sepertinya dia takut diguna-guna dengan media darahnya itu. Hahaha. Aneh.

Naruto sweatdrop, "Dibakar?"

"Hn."

"Tidak boleh! Tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun! Ini adalah satu-satunya barang yang kumiliki, pemberian dari nii-sanku, kenanganku!"

Hening…

_("Katanya di tubuhnya itu ada monster yang sangat mengerikan lho, dan juga semua orang di desa asalnya meninggal dan hanya dia yang selamat!"_

"_Be—benarkah?"_

"_Bahkan desanya juga hancur tidak bersisa!"_

"_Kasihan sekali, Cuma tersisa sendirian...")_

'Ingat kata-kata itu lagi...' Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Heh, ya sudah. Jaga baik-baik benda berhargamu itu jangan sampai hilang," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Naruto melihat kearah si raven itu sambil bengong, 'Eh? Dia bisa bicara sepanjang itu juga ternyata...'

"Sedang apa kau bengong di tengah jalan begitu?" ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh.

"Uh? Eh... ah ya..." Naruto kembali berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

**-Cloud Remains-**

Konoha, desa ini sangat menyenangkan dan juga memiliki pemandangan yang bagus, para penduduknya juga baik dan ramah.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai tempat ini," gumam Naruto.

"Benarkah? Konoha memang keren sama sepertiku!" seru Konohamaru bangga.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku kan Konoha... maru... hehe."

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Masih banyak tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan, Naru-neechan suka ramen kan? Aku tahu tempat mie ramen yang paling enak di desa Konoha ini!" ujar konohamaru.

"Wuah? Hontou?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, ayo kutunjukkan tempatnya! Tapi..." Konohamaru diam sejenak.

Naruto menjadi penasaran, "Tapi... apa?"

"Nee-chan yang traktir ramennya, ya!"

"Hee? Iya deh... waaah, ramen yang paling enak ya? Hehe, jadi penasaran..."

"Awas ngiler, nee-chan..."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai Ramen yang kata Konohamaru paling enak sambil mengobrol. Mereka melewati danau Konoha.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau pemandangan sore di tempat ini bagus!" seru Naruto. "Eh, anak itu... sepertinya aku kenal deh..." gumamnya sambil menatap kearah sseorang yang sedang berdiri di pelabuhan kecil di danau itu.

Konohamaru ikut menatap kearah kakak(?)nya itu memandang, "Itu Sasuke-nii, dia sering berada di tempat ini, terutama semenjak kejadian itu..."

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Hinata dan Tenten seakan menghindar waktu kutanya tentang Sasuke Uchiha itu."

"Maklum sih kalau nee-chan tidak tahu," jawab Konohamaru sambil melirik kearah lain, lalu dia kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa clan Uchiha itu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana sejak mendengar cerita dari Konohamaru.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali..." gumam Naruto lirih. 'Jadi dia juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku... mungkin aku bisa berteman baik dengannya...'

"Hei, Naru-neechan jadi tidak per—" ucapan Konohamaru terputus melihat Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. "—gi… eh, hilang?"

"Hei Sasuke!" seru Naruto dari jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud menyapa si stoic itu.

Uchiha itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan wajah datarnya, 'Anak itu… mau apa dia?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto bermaksud menuruni jalan landai menuju pelabuhan kecil itu dengan bersemangat seperti biasanya, tapi semakin lama langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

"Hei a—aku tidak bisa berhenti! Tasukete…!" seru Naruto yang tidak bisa mengendalikan langkahnya lagi. Salah sendiri berlari di turunan landai dengan sudut kemiringan 45 derajat. =="

"Do—dobe berhenti! Kau bisa membuat kita—"

BRAK!

Byur!

Nyemplung dengan sukses ke danau di sore hari yang indah…

"Fuah!" Sasuke segera muncul dari permukaan air dan berenang naik menuju pelabuhan, "Baka Dobe! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" omelnya.

"Sasuke-nii! Tolong Naru nee-chan! Dia tidak bisa berenang!" seru Konohamaru dari kejauhan sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"A—apa?" Ssuke langsung melihat kearah danau, tempat mereka berdua terjatuh. Anak berambut pirang itu tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Tenggelam.

"Cih, kuso!" ucap Sasuke sebelum masuk ke dalam air untuk kedua kalinya.

Konohamaru menunggu diatas pelabuhan dengan cemas, waduh, gimana kalau kakaknya itu kenapa-kenapa? Bisa gawat!

Akhirnya Sasuke muncul dengan menarik seseorang dari air sambil berenang menuju pelabuhan, Konohamaru segera membantunya. Si raven itu menepuk-nepuk pipi si cewek berambut pirang itu, "Hei, bangun!" ucapnya sambil berusaha mengingat cara menolong korban tenggelam. "Masih bernapas!"

"Napas buatan kak!" seru Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

Siiing…

Sasuke menoleh kearah Konohamaru.

"Ka—kalau Sasuke-nii tidak mau, biar aku yang melakukannya!" ujar Konohamaru sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu cara CPR yang benar," ucap Sasuke, "Biar aku saja…" ucapnya ragu.

"Kalau begitu cepat, ntar nyawa kakakku keburu melayang!" ujar Konohamaru sambil melihat si pirang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

'Bagus juga udah ditolong,' batin Sasuke. 'Masa first kiss ku harus dengan anak baru ini sih?'

Wajah Sasuke mendekat… dekat… tapi tiba-tiba si pirang itu terbatuk-batuk sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Bola mata sebiru langit cerah itu bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata yang hitam kelam, warna yang sangat berlawanan.

Sasuke tertegun, 'Aku tidak tahu kalau bola matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire seindah itu…" batinnya.

Plak!

"Ma—mau apa uhuk… kau!" ujar Naruto sambil menampar pipi orang diatasnya.

"Naru nee-chan! Syukurlah!" teriak Konohamaru senang.

"Konohamaru? Aku…?"

"Naru nee-chan tadi tenggelam dan ditolong oleh Sasuke-nii, berterima kasihlah!" ujar Konohamaru lagi.

Oh iya ya… jatuh ke danau, lalu di tolong Sasuke, lalu menampar Sasuke. Eh? Menamparnya?

Naruto segera bangun, "Sasuke! Ma—maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja…"

Sasuke menghela napas, dia cukup marah, tapi berusaha menahan diri. Dia menolong orang, tapi malah ditampar. "Baka Dobe!"

"He—hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf… dan terima kasih sudah menolongku Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke memandang perempuan bermarga Uzumaki itu, beberapa menit yang lalu dia hampir saja mati, tapi masih saja bisa bersikap seperti ini, gadis aneh.

"Belajarlah berenang, Dobe." Ucapnya datar.

Hening.

Wuuushh…

Angin sore bertiup.

"Hatsyii!" dua orang itu bersin berbarengan.

"Wah kompak," gumam Konohamaru pelan.

"Kami tidak kompak!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto.

Konohamaru sweatdrop, "I—iya."

"Hatsyii!" sekali lagi Uchiha bungsu itu bersin.

"Wah, gara-gara aku ya…" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya kau pikir gara-gara siapa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf, aku Cuma ingin mencoba berteman denganmu tahu!" jawab Naruto tanpa mempedulikan angin sore yang melewati mereka.

"Jadi kau salahsatu fangirls ku, heh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu! Karena mengalami hal yang sama, kupikir kita bisa berteman baik, itu saja…"

"Sama?" Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, tampak tidak tertarik dengan kata 'berteman-baik,' dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang di pelabuhan kecil itu, dia menoleh kembali ke arah belakangnya, 'Berteman baik katanya?'

"Nee-chan, sebaiknya cepat ganti baju, nanti kena flu," ucap Konohamaru.

"Kau benar, ayo kita pulang…" sahut Naruto pelan.

Dan baru pertama kali ini, seorang Naruto Uzumaki melupakan ramen.

**-Fanfiction-**

"Hatsyii!" Naruto bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Na—naru-chan, pakai tisu ini," ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan tisu kepada si pirang itu.

"Arigatou…" ucap Naruto sambil menyeka ingusnya.

"Hatsyii!" sekali lagi terdengar bunyi orang bersin.

"Sa—sasuke-kun, kau flu!"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama sakit…!"

"Sasuke-kun apa mau ku belikan obat?"

"Sasuke-sama, biarkan aku merawatmu!"

"Sasuke-sama…!"

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari keributan fans Sasuke, "Kok bisa barengan ya, kalian sama-sama flu," celutuk Tenten.

Sekilas Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto sambil berlalu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Cuma kebetulan," sahut gadis pirang itu sambil balas menatap Sasuke tapi diiringi dengan senyum lebar.

"Atau kalian memang jodoh, jadi mengalami hal yang serupa, hahaha," canda Tenten.

"Hah?" gadis pirang itu segera menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Cu—Cuma bercanda!" ucap Tenten sweatdrop.

Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

'Jadi Sasuke/Naruto kena flu juga ya?' batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

-Atap Akademi-

Naruto menumpu kedua tangannya di ujung pagar atap sekolah, "Wah, aku bisa melihat semuanya dari sini… haaah, coba bisa berteman dengan Uchiha itu, mungkin menyenangkan juga, yaaah… seandainya dia tidak datar dan sestoic itu." ucapnya pelan, "Hatsyii!"

"Ah… hidungku rasanya pengen kulepas saja," gumam Naruto sambil menyeka hidungnya. Sejurus kemudian dia mengambil sekaleng minuman dari kantung yang dia bawa, "Rasa tehnya aneh…" gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe."

"Huwaa…!" teriak Naruto kaget karena mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba, kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya terjatuh dengan mulus melewati lantai tiga menuju kebawah.

Pluk!

"Siapa yang menjatuhkan minuman kaleng kepadaku…!" terdengar suara teriakan yang lantang dari halaman akademi.

Naruto segera berbalik, "Waduh, kena siapa ya?"

"Baka-Dobe."

"Itu karena kau yang mengagetkanku, tiba-tiba saja muncul di sini!" tuding Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku berada lebih dulu disini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto kaget, 'Dia dengar ucapanku tadi gak ya?' batin Naruto sambil melempar sebuah benda tepat mengarah pada si raven itu.

"Apa-apaan kau!" ucap Uchiha itu sambil menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Naruto.

"Oh, itu teh herbal, kata Hinata-chan itu bagus untuk kesehatan. Bagaimana, lemparanku sekarang sudah lebih baik kan?"

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Heh Teme, terima aja kenapa sih, sebagai tanda maaf dariku karena bikin kamu flu!" sambil menatap kesal pada Sasuke lalu pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Ini caramu berterima kasih?" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Hahaha, anak yang aneh."

**-Cloud Remains-**

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-sama… selamat ulang tahun!"

"Terimalah hadiah dariku~~"

"Jangan, terima hadiah dariku saja!"

"Terimalah cintaku…!"

"Sasuke-kun…!"

Baru saja Sasuke berniat masuk menuju kelasnya, tidak disangka para fansnya sudah menunggunya dengan berdesak-desakan untuk memberikan hadiah selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Hebat sekali.

'Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus pakai Sharingan,' pikir Sasuke.

"Lihat! Ada Koyuki-hime, artis baru itu lewat di akademi kita!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke gerbang luar.

"Eh, dimana? Dimana?"

Perhatian para gadis itu tiba-tiba teralih kearah luar.

"Tidak ada tuh…"

"Bohong!"

"Cuma ada Ebisu-sensei di sana."

"Eh, Sasuke-kun menghilang?"

.

.

"Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak minta ditolong," sahutnya sekenanya.

"Arrrgh, kau ini! Menyebalkan!"

"Domo."

"Itu bukan pujian! Dan kenapa kau tak bilang kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus bilang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghela napas. Semenjak waktu itu, anak ini semakin mengganggunya saja. Dan semakin sering. Contohnya ketika tiba-tiba dia mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama, yang langsung menghebohkan fans Sasuke yang mengira niat itu memiliki motif tertentu, menantang bertanding lomba lari, dan olahraga lainnya. Karena jelas Naruto tidak akan menang jika bertanding dalam hal pelajaran.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Karena kita kan teman!"

Mata sebiru langit itu terlihat berbinar-binar ketika mengucapkan kata teman.

'Bola matanya memang sebiru itu ya…'

"Ke—kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Siapa yang menatapmu? Aku sedang menatap awan," elak Sasuke.

Tidak jujur.

"Eh? Awan? Hahaha, seperti Shikamaru saja!" gadis itu nyengir pelan, "Hei, karena kau ulang tahun, mau kutraktir ramen?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, kutraktir!"

"Aku tidak suka ramen."

.

.

**-Bringing the Rain-**

Langit yang biru, matahari bersinar cerah, awan putih berarak, sejauh mata mata menatap ke atas, terasa sangat luas dan bebas.

"Woi Teme! Ngelamun apaan siang-siang begini? Diatas atap lagi."

"Dobe."

"Gak jelas…" ucap Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu," sahut Sasuke.

"Masa lalu? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil ikut berdiri di samping pemuda raven itu.

"Ya, waktu kau menamparku di danau dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ap—apa? Kenapa kau mengingat hal seperti itu? Waktu itu kan aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kau juga masih ingat ternyata."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, waktu itu kan…" gadis pirang itu terdiam.

"Waktu itu kenapa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Wa—waktu itu aku sangat ingin menjadi temanmu! I—iya begitu!"

Sasuke tersenyum remeh sambil mengangkat dagu gadis berambut pirang-nya itu, "Kalau sekarang?"

Wajah Naruto merona, matanya melirik kearah lain, "Kenapa kau tanya? Kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya…"

"Jangan berpaling, aku ingin melihat matamu."

Naruto balik menatap, wajah mereka begitu dekat, "Kenapa dengan mataku?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu kalau bola matamu yang berwarna biru sapphire seindah itu…"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Happy SasuFemNaru Fanday****~~ FemNaru Lovers…**

Akhirnya saya selesai juga ngetik fic ini setelah melewati perjuangan berat. Notebook saya rusak. Tapi syukurlah bisa juga selesai bikin fic buat First Fanday ini. *ngelap keringat*

Endingnya gak jelas ya, saya tahu… saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi TwT

Otak saya tidak sanggup berpikir lagi TwT

#LebayBletak

Ini benar-benar hari yang berat. *ngelirik real life*

This fic related to Bringing the Rain.

Yang suka SasuFemNaru bisa bergabung digrup FB: **His Sun and Her Moon; SasuFemNaru Group!**

Saya salah satu member disana.

NanaMithree 'SafOnyx'

15/07/2012

**At least… mind to review?**


End file.
